Breaking the Prince
by Twilight Dove
Summary: The cameras clicked, the videos zoomed and the crowds erupted into a noisy array. For the first time in his entire life, Ryoma acknowledged that he had been long beaten by his greatest mentor, teammate and rival: Kunimitsu Tezuka. RyomaxSakunoxTezuka. Two-shot!


**This is my first POT Fanfic. It was written two years ago I think, and it somehow just got stuck in my laptop. It's just now that I found the courage to actually post it here. And before anything else, I just wanna say thank you to my awesome beta reader, aKemi-chan, although I'm not so sure if that's still her pen name. It's been two years since I've shown her this thing, after all. Thanks to my friends Valerie and Bow for also trying their best to make this thing look half as decent. Anyways, enjoy! **

**If anyone has a similar plot just tell me and I'll revise this.**

**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing the characters from Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

**Breaking the Prince**

**by:**

**Twilight Dove**

_"If you didn't love him, this never would have happened. But you did. And accepting that love and everything that followed it is part of letting it go." _

_― Sarah Dessen, Dreamland_

Sakuno was endlessly fidgeting with her fingers as she tried to calm her beating heart. She was currently walking towards a familiar tree with a determined purpose in mind. Early this week, she heard her grandmother mention about Ryoma's incoming departure to America; and though most, if not all, of the regulars seemed absolutely taken aback at the news, Sakuno found it quite expected. She knew he would permanently leave sooner or later. It was something she had always prepared herself for.

It wasn't that she was totally unhappy; it was just that Ryuuzaki Sakuno knew she had to do something before he would completely disappear from her life. It was almost an impossible task for her timid self but if she wouldn't do it, she was bound to regret it for the rest of her life.

She was simply a girl in love-and today was the day she decided she would confess her feelings.

"Ryuuzaki," a voice interrupted her thoughts.

Echizen Ryoma was already standing in front of her, wearing a blank look on his boyish face. Sakuno felt her heart nearly jump out of her chest but she forced herself to muster even the slightest smile.

It was almost time for lunch to end, and so with that knowledge, Sakuno instantly braced herself to say the words she's been meaning to say for all those months of silent cheering. She had to make this as quickly as possible, for both their sakes.

"Anou...Ryoma-kun," she forced herself to say with her eyes looking down at the ground. "I-I wanted to tell something to Ryoma-kun."

"Hn," was his lone reply.

Sakuno closed her eyes for a second, inhaled deeply and then with so much effort, she lifted her eyes up to meet his feline ones. The lass almost faltered in her confession, but a deep and ringing voice in her head told her it was now or never. "R-ryoma-kun..." she heaved a deep breath once again as her face flowed with determination. "I-I like you, Ryoma-kun!"

She could see his eyes widen for a fraction, obviously taken aback at her sudden outburst. And that was when tears started to spill down from her eyes.

"Ryoma-kun doesn't have to say anything," she said and all the while the tears continued to flow. "I-I've always liked Ryoma-kun that's..." she wiped her face, sniffed and cried even more. "...that's why it's okay even if you leave."

At this point, Sakuno couldn't even see how the prince was reacting. Her tears continuously flowed even as she relentlessly wiped them off her face. She tried to speak further as silence ensued, but she found herself unable to say a word. Her emotions were spiraling inside her, suffocating her. She was happy she was finally able to convey her feelings, but she was also hurt knowing he wouldn't return her feelings. This was it for them.

Ryoma pulled down his cap. "Gomen, Ryuuzaki."

And that was it-his reply. Exactly as she predicted.

"I'm sure no one's going to beat Ryoma-kun," Sakuno bowed her head and began saying in an attempt to fill the heavy silence. Cliché as it was, she could practically hear her heart shatter into a million tiny pieces. Suddenly, her stuttering disappeared, replaced by a frantic need to simply continue talking. "I know you'll meet many strong players, like the senpai-tachi, but I know you'll win. You'll become stronger and better. I know that wherever you go, you'll always shine. And you'll always, always be my number one. So, do your best, Ryoma-kun."

And that was when she knew it was enough, that she couldn't take it any longer. Sakuno Ryuuzaki took this chance to turn her back, and run away. Even as she couldn't see his face any longer, the pain followed her as his reply replayed over and over again in her head.

It wasn't that she wasn't expecting this; it was just that she was in love and couldn't stop herself from breaking.

* * *

Currently, Ryoma Echizen was lying under the shade of his favorite tree, trying to get as much sleep as his break could afford. However, his mind was subconsciously drifting off to the image of a crying twin-braided girl: _Ryuuzaki Sakuno_.

He never allowed himself to be too bothered by her confession a few days ago, especially during practices. But it was undeniable even for someone as dense as he was that he was in truth, somehow bothered by it. In the past, he had received various types of confessions-from cheesy letters, to rushed post-its, to outright declarations of love during his matches. In fact, there were even those who confessed to him the way Sakuno did; timidly stuttering at his front and then making a sudden outburst, complete with a seemingly rehearsed walk-out right after his reply. But the problem was, none of those ever bothered him as much hers did.

What bothered him the most was the fact the she was Ryuuzaki Sakuno, the coach's granddaughter and the closest female to him. They weren't best of friends or anything; they barely even talked, but they shared similar memories. She was always there during his matches, always there during the celebrations, always there in class. Sometimes she would even make him a lunch or offer him a can of Ponta. Point was, as cold and heartless he was on the outside, Echizen Ryoma cared for her in his own silent way.

"R-ryoma-kun," a voice broke into his thoughts.

He took his cap off his face and met her large, brown eyes. She had beautiful eyes—something he noticed somewhere during their several short encounters. "Ryuuzaki," he said.

A blush crept up into her face. It was a routine for them, and it amused him.

"I-I'm s-sorry to wake you up, R-ryoma-kun," she stuttered and stepped back instinctively.

"It's alright," he replied simply.

"Oba-chan wants to talk to Ryoma-kun," she told him nervously as he stared straight at her. With her, it almost seemed like his gaze intimidated her. "I-I didn't really mean to be a bother. Sorry, Ryoma-kun."

"Hn," was all he said as he stood up from where he was on the ground.

Sakuno flashed him the innocent smile he was so accustomed to seeing in her, while the wind swayed her pigtails to and fro.

_'Ryuuzaki is beautiful,'_ he thought offhandedly and waved her a goodbye as he walked away.

The confession was never brought up again between them. If she was so determined to act like it never happened, then Ryoma could only play along. That was the least he could do for her. It might not be the best way, but to him, it was his way of caring.

He could only hope that his senpai-tachi never found it out.

* * *

It was Sakuno's most dreadful day, and she was at the airport, preparing herself for a goodbye that would definitely end an era in her life.

Awhile ago, her grandmother already went straight to where Ryoma was waiting for his flight while Sakuno decided to drop by a vending machine. This time, she didn't really prepare anything special for him. There was no tennis ball with goodluck greetings for him. This time, Sakuno was determined to let him go. Of course, a simple can of Ponta wouldn't hurt.

The airport was bustling with people, frantically making their way through the crowd. Amidst them, Sakuno walked ghostly, almost mechanically towards her destination. She wasn't confident enough that she could face him with a supportive smile on her face. Somehow, she could imagine herself breaking down in front of everybody and destroying a supposedly beautiful moment.

She unconsciously stopped walking, the Ponta almost being crushed between her hands. By this time, tears were blurring her vision. She knew that what she wanted the most was run into Ryoma's arms and tell him to stay...or take her with him. But she couldn't do that. She couldn't be selfish and only think of herself. Her family was here, but his dream wasn't. From the very start, their path was destined to diverge.

Perhaps it would be the last time she'd see him in person. Some years later, she would be nothing but a mere fragment of a forgotten past. It was the most painful thing for her, but she would bear it. She would let go freely while silently bleeding inside all because she loved him. Sakuno once thought that she was too young for love, but if it weren't love she was feeling, then she didn't know what else it could be.

"Ryoma-kun..." she murmured as her tears streamed down her face.

"Don't cry," a familiar voice from behind told her.

It was just then that she snapped back to reality, and found herself standing rooted in the middle of a crowded airport. She averted her gaze into the stoic man already standing beside her-and faced him.

"I-I'm sorry, Tezuka-senpai," she said and immediately wiped her tears away. Inwardly, she berated herself for being so weak.

Tezuka glanced at her quickly with a very small smile—something she didn't expect from a stoic lad. "You'll be okay," he said.

"T-thank you, senpai," she hesitantly replied.

"Echizen is going to make us proud," he stated and walked away.

Sakuno found herself watching his back disappear in the crowd. She blinked back a few times before his words fully sank in her mind. And with just that encounter, she was able to muster a slight smile. Her tears stopped pouring, and somehow she found a new courage to face this ordeal. She would go through with this and then move on.

Sakuno breathed deeply, gripped the Ponta tighter, and made her way to Ryoma with a smile on her face. She was still in pain despite Tezuka's mildly comforting words; but at the very least, she knew she could handle this much. After all, Tezuka was right—she would be okay and someday, Ryoma would make them proud. A little sacrifice wouldn't hurt.

_'Don't cry.'_

* * *

It was almost time for his flight.

Everybody was there, except for one certain timid girl. Even as Ryoma was alternately being harassed by his overly-energetic teammates, he was well-aware of her absence. Her presence always had some sort of silent comfort amidst the craziness. When everybody else would crazily cheer for him, she would silently wish him goodluck; when everybody else was going out of control, she would always remain the timid, odd-one-out. Of course, the party wouldn't be complete without her, just as Seigaku's Tennis team wouldn't be complete with one missing person.

By now, Kaidoh and Momoshiro were already bickering about some random, totally unrelated topic. Eiji was hugging Ryoma like a redhead maniac while Oishi was giving him some mother hen sort of advises that Ryoma barely even heard. The others were fussing around too, but with the obvious exception of the coach and the ever-stoic Tezuka.

However, all those things, were instantly tuned out the moment a twin-braided girl made her way towards them. She was looking hesitant and embarrassed as she somehow forced herself through the crowd, holding a familiar can in her hand.

"...beautiful...right?" Fuji said something along those two words.

"Hn," was his unconscious reply as a smirk appeared on his face. Eiji's interest perked up at that.

"Kya, Sakuno-chan came to say goodbye to O'chibi!" He announced the moment he set eyes on her.

Hearing his outburst, the others looked at the approaching lass.

"Oh young love, young love," Momoshiro said dramatically.

"Hss, shut up, stupid," Kaidoh told him off which resulted to another fit of useless quarrel.

Sakuno had visibly colored; exhaustion and embarrassment evident in her face as she finally reached them. Ryoma was staring at her blankly, wondering how one person could look completely harassed at a supposedly innocent place.

"R-ryoma-kun..anou...goodluck," Sakuno said and displayed the Ponta she was planning to give him as a farewell gift. "D-do your best."

He took the drink from her hand, opened it, and smirked again. "Mada made dane, Ryuuzaki."

Sakuno smiled as he pulled his cap down.

"Kya, O'chibi is blushing!" Eiji yelled and in his craze, accidentally handed a racket to Takamura.

"Hmm interesting," Inui eyed the young prince. "I wonder if it's true. I need more data."

Under the comfort of his cap, Ryoma smiled a genuine smile. He would miss these idiots.

And then after a long-stretched farewell, Ryoma Echizen left.

Just like that.

**End**

* * *

**R&R? I tried my best to make the characters act as though they're themselves, so yeah I'm hoping I kinda succeeded in that part. Thanks for reading! I would appreciate any sort of feedback.**

**It was orginally a one-shot until I decided it's too long for that so I made it a two-shot. I'm not gonna promise about when to post the second chapter because I've already written it (again, two years ago), but I'm just not yet satisfied with it, so it's not gonna be seeing the light of day unless I start editing it until I'm happy. So for now, I really hope you enjoyed this one. **

**Thank you so much! **


End file.
